Letters To Roderich
by LuvableLittleMonster
Summary: Hello! I, Roderich Edelstein/Austria, have decided to start answering letters as well!  please remember this is rated T for a reason!
1. Intro

**I wanted to pose a challenge to myself, so instead of doing the automatic thing and writing Prussia's letters to the world, I'm gonna do Roddy- erm, I mean, Roderich. I apologize in advance if it seems like I slip character a little. If you wanna get in on this awesome action- erm, I mean rather enjoyable event, then review with who you want to be, and what they're writing to the awesome- ERG! _Proper_ Roderich and I'll put them in. Be sure to check to make sure there isn't already someone who wants that character, though. Roderich is anxiously waiting! Okay, Imma go try writing for my other fics again, laters!**

**The Awesome/Proper  
>~LLM~<strong>


	2. Berlin 1

Guten Tag Austria,

I have not seen you in a while. How have you been lately? I'm stuck at home with vati und PruBen...

Auf Wedersehen,

Berlin

* * *

><p>Guten Tag Berlin,<p>

I suppose it has been a while. I've been good. That idiotic albino hasn't been sneaking into my house nearly as often, danke gott. I'm sorry to hear you're stuck inside. Tell Germany I said hello, and, ah, tell Prussia... er... Nevermind, don't tell him I said anything.

Auf Wedersehen,

Austria


	3. Berlin 2

Austria,

I'm glad to hear you've been well. Vati says hallo, and it wouldn't be so bad to be inside if Prussia's bird wasn't staring me down all day. It's a bit unnerving. And I won't tell Prussia.

Auf wedersehen,

Berlin

* * *

><p>Berlin,<p>

I wouldn't mind if you were to call me Roderich. Gilbird can be a little weird sometimes. Danke. Gott knows he wouldn't stop teasing me if he'd read that himself... How have you been, despite being stuck inside with those three?

Auf wedersehen,

Austria


	4. Berlin 3

Roderich,

You may call me Giselle then. But Gilbird is also pretty cute, so small and fluffy. Bitte. I have been well, danke. Vati has been helping me to 'perfect my baking abilities' which is why I have been stuck inside. And because everytime I stray a little from the recipe, to add my own little touch in the dessert, vati makes me redo it and follow the recipe. So the house is full of cakes and I hid the recipe books.

Auf wedersehen,

Berlin

* * *

><p>Giselle,<p>

He is very cute. Unlike his master, who is... erm, uh... *blushes* not. It is good to hear that you have been well, also. Feel free to send me any cakes you three cannot eat. Cakes and sweets are always welcome in my home. I'm sure if you follow along with Ludwig for now he'll ease up a little soon. He always has had a bit of a soft heart.

Auf wedersehen,

Roderich


	5. Berlin 4

Roderich,

Oh you're lucky he isn't reading these letters. I'll be sending a couple of cakes along with this letter before a certain someone makes himself sick eating them. I'll be sure to follow along with whatever lesson he may have next. I just can't help but stray a little from a recipe.

Auf wedersehen,

Giselle

* * *

><p>Giselle,<p>

Who? Prussia? W-why would you say that? Danke! These are delicious! Personally, I don't really know why Ludwig is such a stickler for following recipes, after all, changing recipes is what makes them better. Most of the time.

Auf wedersehen,

Roderich


	6. San Marino 1

Dear Austria,

Hello! I'm San Marino, but you can call me Marianna. I am Feliciano's and Romano's older sister. You've probably never heard of me because I'm such a small country! Anyway, I've heard that when he used to live with you, you though Feliciano was a little girl. Why did you think that? Ciao~!

Sinceramente,

Marianna

* * *

><p>Dear Marianna,<p>

Hello to you too! You may call me Roderich. I wonder why Feliciano and Romano don't talk about you more... Hungary was the one who started that, unfortunately. When he came into my care I sent Elizaveta out to get a uniform for him and she thought he would look cute in a little maid's outfit. The way he acted and looked probably didn't help my assumptions either.

Aufrichtig,

Roderich


	7. Berlin 5

Roderich,

No reason...Bitte! You really like them? But I'm not too sure why vati has to do everything by the book all the time. Maybe he feels he'll mess something up if he doesn't do it as instructed.

Auf wedersehen,

Giselle

* * *

><p>Giselle,<p>

If you say so... Of course! They're perfect! Maybe. It might just be his soldier-like nature coming out again.

Auf wedersehen,

Roderich


	8. San Marino 2

Dear Roderich,

Oh! Well that makes sense. Hungary's really nice, but she has a really weird sense of humor. I once saw her take a picture of Feliciano hugging Ludwig.

My brother's don't talk a lot about me because I'm small. San Marino is the fifth smallest country in the world and the third smallest in Europe. I don't do much except some agriculture. They did promise to protect me if I was ever invaded by another country. Isn't that such a sweet gesture? Ciao~!

Sinceramente,

Marianna

* * *

><p>Dear Marianna,<p>

She is a wonderfully nice girl, but you are right, she is a bit peculiar. She pretends she doesn't, but she likes to sneak around my house and wait until Prussia comes over to take pictures of us. Why that idiot and me? I personally don't understand it either.

It can be tough being a smaller country, but luckily you have your brothers to help you!

Aufrichtig,

Roderich


	9. Berlin 6

Roderich,

Well it's a good thing I wrote down my experimental recipe down then. I can't really take Prussia's compliments on them because he thinks everything tastes good...and vati says they're good but I should have followed the recipe. I think you're right. He may be going all soldier-like again...nein! That means I won't be able to sleep in. Ah well...

Auf wedersehen,

Giselle

* * *

><p>Giselle,<p>

It is always a good idea to write down new recipes. Prussia does actually have rather good taste, you just have to know when he's just saying it tastes good, and when he really means it. N-not that I would know how to tell something like that! Ludwig _would_ say that. Ja, that was probably the worst part about living with Ludwig when he annexed me.

Auf wedersehen,

Roderich


	10. Berlin 7

Roderich,

But I can never figure out if he's just saying it's good or if he really means it. Oh sure you wouldn't...kehehe. Hmm vati's moods change often. He needs to relax...but how to do it.

Auf wedersehen,

Giselle

* * *

><p>Giselle,<p>

Well, I'm sure there's something that'll give it away. *cough, cough "" cough, cough* O-of course I wouldn't. They do. Maybe if you ask Feliciano he can tell you how to get Ludwig to relax.

Auf wedersehen,

Roderich


	11. America 1

Dude Austrailia!

How's it hanging up north? Italy told me you've been busy wiritng your music and stuff (mines way better though-I mean Elvis Presley, Rolling Stones, Michael Jackson, seriously those guys are kings! Way better than stuffy ol' Mozart) well anyways I thought that I might have gotten to hear your song-in fact I figured you wrote it as a present for my well...BIRTHDAY that was last week. But you didn't seem to be at my party, what's up with that dude? So uncool! You missed out for sure, it was awesome with fireworks, cakes, the bbq, more fireworks, and ofcourse all my people celebrated my birthday, because I'm the hero!

I'm thinking of setting up like a National half-birthday for myself but I figured England might be ! What dou think of idea? Super amazing right! As always you're invited, and I hope to actually see you there this time, but if you ask me, I say you owe me.

Forrever Your Awesome Hero,

Alfred F Jones.

* * *

><p>Dear Alfred,<p>

I'm Austria, not Australia, dumkopf. I don't know how many times I've had to tell you that. And I have been busy writing my music. I'm supposed to be debuting a new composition this fall and I'm running out of time to finish it. I sent you your present, as I had to meet with my boss on the day of your party. It might have gotten lost in the mail.

That sounds like a... unique idea, Alfred. I'll certainly try to come.

Aufrichtig,

Roderich


	12. Berlin 8

Roderich,

Maybe I should pay more attention to little details then. You know, I have heard tea helps with a cough or a scratchy throat. You're right, he should know how to get vati to relax. He's so sweet too.

Auf wedersehen,

Giselle

* * *

><p>Giselle,<p>

Yes, the little details are often the most important. I'll keep that in mind. Maybe I'll have Arthur come over. Despite his rather horrible cooking skills, he does make delicious tea. If anyone would know it was be Feliciano. And if anyone would know how to annoy him it would be Gilbert.

Auf wedersehen,

Roderich


	13. Berlin 9

Roderich,

So what does it mean if he is baking the cake using my recipe? I don't believe I have ever tried his tea. Well, Italy is here. I don't know how he does it but vati is in a better mood.

Auf wedersehen,

Giselle

* * *

><p>Giselle,<p>

Gilbert or Arthur? If it's Gilbert, I have absolutely no idea. I don't believe I've ever seen him bake... If it's Arthur, I would advise you evacuate the area immediately. I don't know how he does it either, that's just another thing no one really knows the answer to about Feliciano.

Auf wedersehen,

Roderich


	14. Byzantine Empire 1

Ave Austria,

Hello there, this is the now gone Byzantine Empire.

I havent been talking to many people besides maybe England, but thats besides the point, I figured I might as well send a letter to the germanic country that was always closest to me, geographically speaking of course. Dont worry I wont invade your house like Prussia.

So since I am still behind with the rest of the world, tell me are the Habsburgs still around? It seems monarchies died out.

* * *

><p>Dear Byzantine Empire,<p>

It seems I don't know much about you... And I thought myself to be a great historian. I am, truly sorry, of course. The Habsburgs died out, as did the rest of the monarchies. Mostly. As you can tell, I'm not really the one to ask these sort of things. I mostly compose music.

Auf wedersehen,

Roderich


	15. Berlin 10

Roderich,

Gilbert is the one baking. I guess I'll find out later. Maybe Italy is able to make vati in a better mood because he seems to always be happy. So how is your music coming along? You were always great at playing the piano.

Auf wedersehen,

Giselle

* * *

><p>Giselle,<p>

Would you mind telling me whether he does well or not? If he's any good, perhaps I can convince him to help me teach Liechtenstein how to bake. Maybe. Feliciano's mood is rather helpful in relieving stress. My music is coming along wonderfully, thank you for asking. I'm working on a new composition that I'm supposed to debut this fall.

Auf wedersehen,

Roderich


	16. Berlin 11

Roderich,

The cake was actually really good...b-but not better than the one I had made! He might help you teach Liechtenstein how to bake but I'm not sure. A new composition? I can't wait to hear it.

Auf wedersehen,

Giselle

* * *

><p>Giselle,<p>

My, my, my, is someone jealous? I'll have to ask him the next time he comes over. I-I mean, breaks in. Neither can I. I refuse to even _attempt_ to play a composition until I have at least a rough draft done. I guess that's where my vanity kicks in...

Auf wedersehen,

Roderich


	17. Byzantine Empire 2

Ave Austria,

Really, but I was around until 1453, before that foul Ottoman Empire took my last city... I dislike him very much. Well hey at least theres one or two still around. I am sorry for your loss in such a long running royal family. Tell me what music have I missed out on in my time gone?

Sincere,

Byzantium

(sincere is sincerely in latin)

* * *

><p>Dear Byzantium,<p>

Perhaps Ludwig _does_ pay better attention to the world around him than I do. I believe I might actually know something about that, though. It was Constantinople, correct? The humans in charge of my country usually don't phase me much unless they want to cause some big change, but nonetheless, I _was_ sad to see them go. Let me see, there's Chopin, Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, and many more, but it would take ages to name them all and those are my favorite.

Auf wedersehen,

Roderich


	18. Berlin 12

Roderich,

Me? Jealous? If anything, he's just jealous that he couldn't bake the cake as awesome as I did. Next time he 'breaks in'...right. I would say that's where your enthusiasm for your music comes in.

Auf wedersehen,

Giselle

* * *

><p>Giselle,<p>

Ja, whatever you say. I think Gilbert may be rubbing off on you. Yes, next time he breaks in. My vanity? *sighs* you're probably right.

Auf wedersehen,

Roderich


End file.
